


Don't Do This, Don't Prove Him Right

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [65]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, He back, M/M, Mentioned Jim Gordon, Nosy Neighbor, Protective Slade Wilson, Suspected domestic abuse, roger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade's had enough with Roger and intends to teach the neighbor a lesson once and for all.Dick has to step in, or risk losing his husband to the Government forever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 37
Kudos: 128





	Don't Do This, Don't Prove Him Right

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in the right spot in the series? Psh, hell if I know.
> 
> Stay tuned for a hella long authors note, detailing some (eventually) upcoming shorts

Dick had known this was coming, ever since the very first time Roger called the police on them. That didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped it  _ wouldn’t _ , he’d just known it would come eventually if it did.

“Slade,” he said in a warning tone, after Commissioner Gordon left and Slade made a b-line to their room. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to teach our neighbor what happens when he can’t be bothered to mind his own business.”

Dick sighed. He’d suspected as much. “Slade, come on,” Dick groaned, wanting to go after his husband but knowing he could not beat Slade’s strength and so the best place for him to be to prevent his husband from beating their neighbor to a pulp would be stay by the door, ready to stand in Slade’s path and take full advantage of the fact that his husband would never lift a hand to force him, never do anything that might hurt him.

“Get out of my way,” Slade ordered when he came out of the bedroom. He wasn’t holding anything but something told Dick his husband was hiding a gun or knife somewhere on his person.

The acrobat didn’t move, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not going to kill him, Slade.”

“I’m not killing him,” Slade replied. “I’m going to teach him a lesson.”

“Slade, come on,” Dick begged. “Don’t do this, don’t prove him right.”

That seemed to give Slade pause because he stilled, stared Dick down, and then demanded,

“ _ What _ ?”

“Roger already thinks you’re aggressive, quick to anger, and abusive,” Dick listed off. “If you go over there to beat him up because he called the cops, all you’re going to do is prove him  _ right _ . What’s worse is that would be enough proof for the police to take you away and from there, it’s only a matter of time before they realize you’re Deathstroke and we have the  _ government _ on our asses.”

Slade grit his teeth. “I can handle-”

“The only reason you’re not in prison or  _ worse _ right now,” Dick slowly started. “Is because yes, you kill, but they haven’t  _ caught _ you. That and you're taking contracts from  _ others _ . You're hired muscle and unless they catch whatever current client you have, they can’t really arrest you.”

When Slade didn’t say anything, merely stared down at him with a blank look that could mean  _ anything _ , Dick took a deep breath and went on.

“Gordon could arrest you every single time he’s here, his  _ men _ could arrest you every single time they’re here.”

“But they don’t, because they can’t.”

Dick smiled. “Not because they can’t,” he corrected. “When we got back from our honeymoon, I was in Gotham helping Bruce on patrol.”

Slade nodded. “I remember.”

“I ran into Commissioner Gordon,” Dick went on. “By then, Roger had called the cops how many times?”

“Twenty-seven.”

“By then Gordon had been called to our apartment twenty-seven times,” Dick agreed. “He didn’t  _ show _ twenty-seven times, but-”

“Get to the point.”

“Gordon’s wedding present to me is that unless he has  _ real _ probable cause, you  _ attacking  _ Roger for example, he’s not going to arrest you.”

Slade frowned. “If his superiors find out-”

“They’ll fire him for obstruction of justice, probably,” Dick agreed. “Since there’s an active warrant on your head.”

“Has been since you were ten, kid.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Gordon is risking his  _ job _ for us-”

“He’s a few years away from retirement anyway.”

“And you really want to throw it away because of one nosy neighbor?”

Slade shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling down at Dick. “Well then, what would you suggest?”

“Don’t go beat the shit out of Roger, for a start,” he began. “Maybe go on a vacation for another, get away.”

“And you don’t think that’ll seem suspicious?” Slade asked. “I leave the country the day after our neighbor calls the cops?”

Dick shrugged. “ _ I’d _ like a vacation,” he tried.

Slade blinked. “How long were you waiting to tell me that?”

His husband beamed. “A few weeks,” he replied. “I was waiting for a break in your contracts. I was going to ask after dinner but, you know…” he shrugged. “I guess now’s a good a time as ever.”

Slade heaved a sigh. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d hate you,” he grumbled as he headed back to the bedroom, no doubt to return whatever weapon (possibly plural) that he’d stashed on his person.

“As I recall, you  _ used _ to hate me.”

“I can always go back.”

“No you can’t.”

The smile was evident on Slade’s face as he spoke softly enough that only he could hear it.

“No I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> Yes, I know it's short. I'm still trying to get in the groove of writing.
> 
> Also got a question for ya guys to answer. A request for a sex scene was made and I would love to write one. My question is, like, how graphic to y'all want this?
> 
> I can either do super short, graze over it, jump to afterwards or I can do smut/porn levels of sex, kinda nothing in between.
> 
> I've kept thinking I can't do anything graphic, but there's been a lot of mentioned and included non-con in this series, so I mean...
> 
> Anyway, let me know what y'all would like.
> 
> Also, here's a list of (eventually) upcoming shorts:
> 
> 1: (Currently Untitled) - Slade goes after Jason about how he slept with Dick and ditched him years earlier. Requested by abarnes.
> 
> 2: (Currently Untitled) - Jason and Dick have a discussion, Jason telling Dick he doesn't read. Dick tells Slade, Slade records DIck reading. (based on conversation in one of the others shorts, I forget). Requested by abarnes
> 
> 3: (Currently Untitled) - Smut/Sex short. 
> 
> 4: Attack of The Exes - Requested by Barnes (also, do you remember what chapter 2 or something was supposed to be about? I have chapter one titled "Dick Gets Kidnapped By Two Of His Exes" and a note saying you suggested it, but I can't remember or find the rest of the conversation


End file.
